


The Poker Game

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas plays a game of poker with Vole and two other Jaegers with surprising results.<br/>*Vole belongs to the creator's of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poker Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Brodi looked down at his cards as the others stared at him, the blue Jaegerkin nervously glancing around, unsure if he should show his hand yet.  
“Come on, fatty, vhat hyu got?” The red Jaeger taunted him.  
“Leafe him alone, Carlos, unlike hyu he might juzt vin.” Douglas informed him after sneaking a glance at his cards.  
“Hoy!” Carlos cried out as he pressed the cards to his chest. Vole, sitting next to him, cackled and punched him in the arm. “Leesten to dis eediot! He tinks Brodi can actually vin; dot leedle eediot couln’t even vin hiz own hat beck.” Vole teased as he twirled Brodi’s engineer’s cap on his finger. Brodi colored and stared even harder at his cards.  
Douglas narrowed his eyes, ready to pounce should they keep teasing the poor monster. Brodi was one of the last batch of Jaegerkin made by the Heterodynes, young and inexperienced he was a prime target for bullies like Carlos and Vole. As Carlos took off his stove pipe hat to scratch his shiny, bald head, the pony tailed Jaegerkin layed down his hand. Vole and Carols groaned as Douglas grinned triumphantly.  
“Dot leedle eediot von!”  
“He muzt of cheated zome how!”  
“Hy-Hy d-didn’t!” Brody protested as he shook his head, his gold earrings glinting in the light.  
“Hyu leedle lia-“  
“Shudhup, Carloz. Zo, Vole, zince dis game vas hyur idea, vhat doez Brodi vin?”  
“Hyu,” the pale monster said with a malicious grin.  
“H-Him!?”  
“Me!?”  
“Ja, hyu! He getz too fuck hyu, eef he knowz how dot iz!”  
Brodi blushed even redder and Douglas stood up, glaring down at Vole he reached across the table and hauled him to his feet by the throat.  
“Schtop tormentink him!”  
Just as Vole was about to respond to his threat he heard Brodi cry out and turned to see Carlos grabbing him by the hair, the blue Jaeger terrified as Carlos put a knife to his throat.  
“He takez hyu or Hy get him, hiz leedle ass lookz zo tight.” Carlos leered as he pinched the aforementioned part of him, causing Brodi to yelp and Douglas to snap.  
Within seconds he had both Vole and Carlos pinned to the wall, a hand at each of their throats. “Eef hyu az zo much az look at him wrong, Hy vill tear BOTH of hyu limb from limb! Neither Mama nor de Lady Heterodyne vill be able to fix hyu, got it?”  
Both scrambled to get out of the room the minute he threw them to the ground, Vole turning to stare at him in disbelief as he followed Carlos out of the room. 

Douglas walked over to where Brodi sat with his back against the wall, his knees up to his chest and his head buried in his folded arms.  
“Brodder,” he whispered as he sat next to his new friend and placed his stolen hat back on his head, Brodi lifting his head up and looking at him with tear filled eyes.  
Douglas reached out and brushed a tear off the miserable Jaegerkin’s face; the poor creature was at the bottom of the pack’s hierarchy and so was automatically a source of amusement to the meaner Jaegers. His stuttering just made matters worse.  
“Letz go beck to my room, iz varmer und more comfortable den dis floor.” Douglas said as he stood up and offered Brodi his hand, Brodi took it and Douglas helped him up. 

Once in his room Brodi sat on the bed next to Douglas, Douglas rubbed his back and waited for his new friend to make the first move.  
“Ve don’t hafe to do anytink eef hyu don’t vant to.”  
“Hy-Hy vant to-to,” Brodi reached out and layed a hand on Douglas’s thigh, tensing up in case Douglas should hit him. People had pretended to be his friend before, but each time they’d found creative ways to embarrass and torment him.  
Douglas placed his hand over Brodi’s and moved it over to his crotch. “Me or hyu?”  
Brodi pointed to him. Going slowly, Douglas gently pushed him back onto the bed, telling him what he was doing and stopping entirely if Brodi tensed up, patiently waiting for him to relax before starting again. Once Brodi was undressed and wrapped in a sheet; he was too self conscious to sit naked in front of Douglas. Timidly Brodi began to undress him, fumbling with the buttons on his coat and trousers. Once each article of clothing was removed he’d put it next to his orange coat and khaki trousers, making two neat little mounds by the time he was done. Not wanting Brodi to feel weird, he too wrapped up in the same blanket, not doing anything until Brodi was ready.

Douglas began by slowly running his hand over Brodi’s body, like a groom getting a horse used to human touch. Slowly Brodi relaxed and even began to purr; no one had ever done this to him before and he loved it! Slowly Douglas pulled him down till they both lay side by side, Brodi tensing up when he felt Douglas touch him.  
“Shh, relax, it vill be hokay.”  
Slowly Brodi got comfortable enough to reach out and take Douglas in hand, trying to not over think things, remembering to stroke him the way he did himself. Douglas smiled and with the other hand free’d Brodi’s orange hair so it would fall over his shoulders and partially hide his face.  
“Ready?”  
Brodi nodded as Douglas lubed himself up and crawled behind him, he chose to do it this way since he knew Brodi was not ready for the rough stuff yet. So going slowly he spread Brodi’s cheeks and as gently as he could, inserted the tip in and then stopped completely, giving Brodi time to get used to it. Inch by inch Douglas was able to get his large cock all the way in without causing Brodi any of the pain the blue monster had dreaded.  
“Veel goot?”  
Brodi nodded and Douglas slowly began to pull in and out, the sensation making Brodi moan in pleasure for the first time in his life. Douglas smiled and gently nibbled on Brodi’s ear as he reached around and once again took Brodi in hand. Brodi slowly began to thrust his hips and whimper as Douglas sped up his pace, Brodi clawing the bed as he went even faster.  
“Hy’m goink to move hyu a leedle, hokay?”  
Brodi consented, and Douglas grabbed him around the waist and turned him so he was lying flat on his chest with his ass in the air, Brodi moaning even louder as he felt Douglas’s cock go deeper. Soon he was panting and sweaty, his hair stuck to his face and tongue lolling out of his mouth like an overheated dog. Just as he got that warm, tingling feeling in his belly Douglas howled and thrust one last time, the thrust sending Brodi over the edge, too.  
Later Brodi lay in Douglas’s arms, his face buried in the fur on Douglas’s chest. Both of them were purring, Douglas repeatedly kissing Brodi all over.  
“N-Nebber g-go a-avay,” Brodi whispered into his warm, living pillow; Douglas’s heart breaking at the sadness in his voice.  
“Hy von’t,” Douglas promised as felt Brodi fall asleep in his arms. He yawned and curled up protectively around the younger Jaegerkin, gently resting his head on top of Brodi’s.


End file.
